lifes just a game
by Deomain
Summary: Naruto's life was seemingly normal till his life became a RPG game more characters will be involved later pairings undecided Naruto/ ?


Authority notices

Narutos life becomes a game after receiving a ancient bloodline which isn't tecknecally a bloodline line and there will be speeling mistakes .

 **Chapter 1**

 **Powers and**

 **academy**

 _Villager hidden in the leaf_

 _12 years after the kuuiby attack_

Onw Naruto Uzamake woke up to a loud voice and a screen saying

 **You have slept in your**

 **rundown bed Hp and Cp**

 **fully restored**

Naruto just stared at the blue box and noked it of as an illusion and grudgingly got out of bed he went to the bathroom and look in the morrow out of the corner of his eyes he saw

 **Naruto Uzamaki**

 **Lv .5 xp 590/1000**

 **Hp 1000/1000**

 **Cp 5000/5000**

He stared at the window but shrugged it of again before he saw anothere anothere pop up

 **Quest alert**

 **Daily Routine**

 **Wash up,get dressed and eat breakfast**

 **Reward / 100 xp,500 royo 100 rep with shinobi academy and Konohoh 12**

 **Familiar reward / 100 xp - 200 rep with Konohoh 12**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

He got ready and before he was out the door another screen poped up

 **Quest complete**

500 xp ,500 royo 100 rep with Konohoh 12 and academy

He walked out door liked it and started running and advising chakra to his feet to run faster

 **Skill created**

 **by adding chakra to your legs you've unlocked chakra sprint and chakra control basics leaf sticking**

 **chakra sprint (active )**

 **lv (0) xp (25.55/100)**

 **By informing your legs with**

 **chakra you actively boost your strength and speed by 1 per**

 **level of chakra sprint**

 **Charkra controll (0)(0.00)**

 **Lead sticking (0) (0.00)**

 **By sticking the leaf to**

 **yout body with your chakra**

 **you can improve your control**

He smilled "so doing specific things can create skills this could come in handy"

He ran untill he reached the academy he walked into the class he was one of the first to arrive accept for hinata who was also sitting in the back of the class.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Now everybody was in class and Uruka was waiting to get class started

Iruka :"ok everyone welcome to the last year of the academy,this is your last chance to become a shinobi of the leaf "okay so we'll be starting on a new coarse there will no longer be academic wise subjects but instead there will only be tajutsu, ninjutsy, genjutsu,fuinjutsu and weapons training. We'll be starting today with Weapons training I'll be handing out the booklet for the weapons "he finished while handing out the booklets for shuriken and kunai handling

Naruto picked up the booklet and there was anothere pop up

 **You have gained the skill**

 **book shuriken/kunai handling**

 **Would you like to learn it**

 **Y/N**

 **He pre see yes and watched as the book turn into ashes**

Kiba:"nice going naruto".

He looked up and saw a angry Uruka who threw anothere book on kunai/shuriken handling at him which nailed him right between

Iruka :"Ok now everyone you have half an hour to re-read the booklet and then we'll go outside to the throwing range ".

Naruto stared at the book infront of him when he realized he all ready knew everything in the booklet so he just look at the booklet like he was reading it

 **Thirty minutes later**

Iruka :"okay everyone now that you had time to re-read the booklets please follow me to the training area were we'll start with the

 **Skip till after Ino**

Iruka :"will Susuka Uchia come to the front please "

Susuka :"hn.

Susuka walked to the front

Iruka :"ok Sasuka you have three chances to try and get a perfect score ".

And of cause Sasuka got it perfect all three times

Iruka ":good work Sasuka "."Will Naruto Uzamake please come forward ".

Naruto :" comming

Iruka ": ok Naruto you have three chances to try and get a perfect score".

Naruto ":ok got it ".

 **Quest alert**

 **Hit man**

 **hit 50% or more in the target range**

 **completion reward**

5 academy kunai,10 academy shuriken Begener tajutsu,500xp, 500royo

 **completion failer**

 **500exp**

 **Accept**

 **Y/N**

Naruto pressed yes as he went to the front he took out his kunai and hit the target's 3 hit there mark he took his kunai and 3 also hit there mark

Iruka:"good Naruto that's 60% that puts you in fifth place just behind Kiba .

 **Quest complete**

 **5 kunai,10 shuriken**

 **beginner tajutsu**

 **500 royo**

 **500 xp**

Done

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **IS IT BETRE THEN THE FIRST TWO STORIES**


End file.
